


Aftermath

by swtalmnd



Series: We Can Be Heroes (Just For Four Days) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee Addict Tony Stark, M/M, Writin' Dirty 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Tony finally emerges, feeling a lot like an unenhanced human who's just spent 4 days banging a super soldier like a screen door in a hurricane.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> It's not tomorrow until you sleep so clearly this is still on time. Ssh.

Tony went down to the kitchen for the first time in four days, trying very hard not to limp his way to the coffee machine. Every muscle and joint in his body ached in a way that even the afterglow couldn't quite cover up, and despite the fact that he felt like he'd aged about a decade in four days, he'd do it again in a heartbeat. He poured himself a cup and drank off half of it in one long swallow.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Bruce, his face distractedly concerned from where he was stirring something on the stove. "JARVIS kept telling us you were indisposed."

"Yeah, I'm good," said Tony. He leaned against the counter, winced, and shifted his stance to lean on a body part that didn't have Steve's handprints bruised into it. Well, less of them, anyway.

"That didn't look good," said Natasha, sneaking in behind him. "You're not dying again, are you?" She tugged down his collar, getting an eyeful of Steve's dental records for her troubles. They were both into biting, but bruises never stayed on Steve's skin for long.

"No!" Tony protested, huffing into his mug and batting her hands away. "I'm fine. I'm good. Really good." He drank off the rest of the cup and went to refill it, hoping that would put an end to this conversation.

Bruce appeared to be gearing up for more focused concern when Steve diverted his attention, emerging from the elevator with considerably more pep in his step than Tony had. Stupid super soldier serum. At least his hair still had that sex-mussed tousle to it.

"And where have you been?" asked Natasha, arms folded over her chest.

Steve blinked. "We didn't miss a mission, did we?" He came right over to drop a kiss on Tony's head and steal his coffee, which Tony allowed only because he'd already had one full cup. "Wouldn't JARVIS have interrupted?"

"We didn't miss a mission," said Tony, taking his cup back for another big sip. "They think I'm dying again."

"What? Why?" Steve started to give him a worried once-over until the pieces clicked, and then he blushed so red he was practically glowing. "Oh."

"I'm just a little sore, that's all. And bruised. But only around the hips and that one shoulder where you, uh. Yeah. And maybe my knees." Tony was grinning into his coffee and perfectly aware that he was looking very smug now. "Not dying."

"Tony's fine," said Steve, clearing his throat. "Were were just, um."

"Indisposed?" said Bruce dryly. "Is that going to be a thing now?"

"Well, probably not another four-day thing," said Tony, "at least until I'm fully recovered."

Steve kissed Tony's ear and pulled him in for a snuggle. Then he stole Tony's coffee again and said, "It'll be a regular thing, yes."

Tony leaned into him tiredly, forgiving the coffee theft in favor of enjoying the closeness.

Clint walked in and stopped, staring. "Is Tony dying again?"


End file.
